Camping
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: Gaisensei and Lee go to the forest of death for a weekend of camping and training. But they find something that they know has got to be wrong, yet they can't resist it. [GaiLee, yaoi] DISCONTINUED SORRY GUYS


A/N: Heya! I'm Lizz, this'd be my second Naruto fic. It's a short thing about Gai-sensei and Rock Lee's camping/training trip in the forest of death. Cause... ya know... Gai and Lee love to train... and stuff like that. Not too many chapters expected. I hope you like!

Oh, and Flames are loved just as much as nice reviews!

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**Prologue**

Maito Gai finished packing his bag for a trip that he was going to spend with Rock Lee. It was only about 5 am, but Gai knew their trip had to start early, since Lee didn't much like staying away from home for too long.

He threw on his backpack, headed out the door into the cold April morning, and started the 15-minute walk to Lee's house.

- - -

Lee was sitting on his porch, fussing with his hair when he saw Gai-sensei turn the corner onto his street. His eyes lit up, and he flung on his backpack. "Gai-sensei!" he called out, running to greet his teacher.

"Lee-kun!" Gai smiled, waving to the small boy.

"Come on, sensei, let's take the shortcut to the Forest!" Lee encouraged, pulling at his arm.

Gai patted Lee on the head, "Are you sure your ready?"

"Come on, sensei! I'm not 12 anymore."

Gai was hesitant, but went with it, "Okay, well then let's get going."

The small boy smiled, "Yay!"

Lee led the way through the outskirts of Konoha, towards the Forest of Death. The sun was starting to rise, and the light warmed Lee's smiling face as they arrived at the Forest. He turned behind him to look at Gai, "Sensei, please guide me to where we will be setting up camp!"

"Yes!" Gai struck his nice-guy pose and strutted on in front of Rock Lee. They walked for another thirty minutes, until they were sufficiently lost in the dark forest.

"Here! We'll camp here!" Gai shouted, pointing at the ground.

Rock Lee saluted him, and started putting up the tent. "I'll go get some firewood, okay?" Gai said before jetting off.

Once the tent was set up, Lee found a dead tree trunk and rolled it over near the tent, were he expected the fire to be. He sat down on it, and sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm back!" Gai called, walking over with his arms full of firewood.

Lee had grown up quite a bit since being in the squad with Tenten and Neji. He was 18, and now a Jounin, and took missions only about once a week. He decided against having a squad at this time, Lee wanted to train to be the best before he could pass anything on. So he still stuck with Gai, and considering there wasn't much more he could teach him, so they were mainly just training partners and good friends.

This was just another training trip with the two of them. Well, it seemed that way to Lee.

Gai-sensei put down the firewood and sat next to Lee on the rock. "So what do you need to work on during this trip?" he asked.

"Mmm..." Lee pondered the question, "My defense needs work."

Gai nodded, "Well then let's get to work on it, okay?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

They rose, and walked into the forest, Gai discussing the training plan, "Let's go a few rounds of fights, and I'll help you improve on your defensive techniques, alright?"

"Sounds great!"

Gai stopped, and turned to Lee. He backed up a few paces into a fighting position, and Lee copied.

Lee ran forward, and jumped over Gai, running up a tree. Gai followed, pulling a kunai out of his case. Lee jumped about five trees, but Gai took a shorter route and stopped him. He slashed through the air, but Lee dodged the weapon. He ducked down, and tripped up his sensei. Gai slipped off the branch, but caught himself on the one below it. Lee jumped toward him, kunai in hand, but got caught on a vine.

He was left dangling by his ankle, and his kunai fell to the ground. Gai faced Lee, and laughed loudly.

Rock Lee crossed his arms over his chest. "Gai-sensei..."

Gai hopped up to look at Lee. "Here, I'll help you. Catch yourself on the branch below you, alright?"

Before waiting for an answer, he cut the vine and Lee fell a couple feet to the branch. He stood up, about to thank his sensei, when he slipped off the branch and landed on the large one below it.

Gai jumped down after him, and examined him. "Are you alright, Lee!"

Lee reached down to his ankle, and winced. "I-I think it's broken, sensei."

The elder picked him up, and jumped down the branches, heading to the camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it was short. I'm just setting up for stuff. I've got kind of a creativity-block at the moment, Sorry. but I'll try to keep things going as I get inspired.

--Lizz--


End file.
